This invention relates to tokens and the process for making tokens, and more particularly to a token and the process for making a token having a metal base material, a center area carrying an imprinted disk having pictures or indicia and an outer coating for protecting the imprinted disk from wear.
For many years gaming machines, vending machines and other coin-operated devices have been operated by means of the insertion of monetary coins such as nickels, dimes, quarters and half dollars. As casino gaming increased in popularity, gaming machine manufacturers began making gaming machines that used silver dollars. Eventually, the need for silver dollars to operate these dollar slot machines surpassed the government""s desire or ability to produce silver dollars. Gaming casinos were then authorized to use metal gaming tokens having a denominational value of one dollar as a substitute for silver dollars.
The popularity of casino wagering, particularly in connection with slot machines and other electronic gaming machines, also resulted in a need for higher denomination gaming tokens. Gaming tokens are now made that carry denominations of $5.00, $25.00, $100.00 and even $500.00.
As the denominational value of the gaming tokens increased, gaming casinos demanded unique and distinct materials and designs to differentiate their gaming tokens from their competitors"" gaming tokens. Gaming tokens cannot be used as substitute currency and can only be used at the gaming establishment that authorized the gaming tokens. The more distinctive and different each gaming casino""s gaming tokens are, the easier it is to police the use of the gaming tokens to ensure that unauthorized tokens are not being used.
Gaming tokens have traditionally been minted from non-precious metals such as nickel, zinc, bronze and various composites. As the demand for higher denomination gaming tokens increased, gaming tokens have been minted using more costly metals including gold and silver, either as the base material for the gaming tokens or as a coating on the gaming tokens.
Collectible coins, medallions and commemorative tokens have also grown in popularity in recent years. Either for investment purposes or for more intangible benefits, collecting items has become a significant business and there is an increasing demand for new and unique collectible items. Companies promote new products by distributing one or a series of collectible coins, medallions or tokens having a common theme either as give-aways to encourage purchase of the product or as associated products to the main product line. Sports franchises, restaurant chains and even political campaigns often use collectible coins, medallions or tokens to promote the team, eatery or candidate. Just as T-shirts and caps are sold as memorabilia and souvenirs of historic occasions and places, collectible coins, medallions or tokens can be marketed in conjunction with the celebration of historic occasions or as mementos of visits to historic or memorable locales. Outside of the environment of casino gaming, collectible and commemorative coins, medallions and tokens have been manufactured to commemorate special historical occasions, famous events and individuals and even such personal items as birthdays, graduations and weddings. The commencement of new businesses, the opening of new civic buildings and projects and the inauguration of presidents have been marked by the distribution and sale of commemorative coins, medallions and tokens.
There is also a developing interest in gaming tokens as collectible items because each gaming casino has its own collection of distinctive gaming tokens bearing distinguishable markings on both sides of the gaming tokens. With the spread of casino gaming, people have begun collecting gaming tokens from the various gaming casinos. The gaming casinos do not discourage collection of their gaming tokens because the customer purchases the gaming token at the denominational value of the gaming token which is significantly more than the cost to the gaming establishment to provide the gaming token. The gaming token maintains a minimum monetary value because it can always be redeemed at the gaming casino for its denominational value.
The inherent characteristics of the minting process limit what can be minted on the faces of a collectible coin, medallion or token. During the minting process, the metal of the token blank is physically raised and lowered by the minting dies to create the impression that appears on the faces of the token. These impressions on the face of the tokens deteriorate over time because of normal wear and handling.
For example, gaming tokens are handled by the player during use. Gaming tokens undergo wear and tear as the gaming tokens are inserted into coin acceptors, are handled in the payout hoppers and dispensed back to the player in the coin tray of the gaming machines. Gaming tokens are processed through mechanical equipment for counting in the count rooms of the gaming casino and bagged for recirculation into the hoppers of the gaming machines. The manufacturer of the gaming tokens must take into account all of the handling that occurs and it is desirable to try and extend the useful life of each gaming token.
In 1990, Nevada Coin Mart, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, introduced a gaming token completely covered with a clear, protective coating. This coating for gaming tokens can be completely transparent which allows the user to see the impressions minted into the faces of the gaming tokens. Alternatively, the coating can include a transparent colored dye which allows gaming tokens to be made with distinctive colors either on all or part of the surface of each face of the gaming token.
In 1992, Chipco, Inc., of Las Vegas, Nev. introduced a metal gaming token having its entire surface covered with a non-metallic material upon which was printed, by silk screening, a picture having multiple colors. During use of this gaming token, the non-metallic coating has a tendency to scratch and the aesthetic benefits of the multicolored picture is lost.
In order to fill the requirements of the casino gaming industry for gaming tokens unique to each individual property, there is a need to develop new processes of manufacturing gaming tokens. The burgeoning collectible market is also requiring new collectible and commemorative coins, medallions and tokens that can be sold and traded. Advertisers need new promotional items that can be reproduced in large quantities at a reasonable per item cost; yet are unique and desired by the consuming public.
As used in this specification including the accompanying claims, the term xe2x80x9ctokenxe2x80x9d is intended to include not only gaming tokens that have designated denominational values and can be used in mechanical or electrical gaming devices or in live casino games, but also coins, medallions and tokens that have no casino gaming value, but rather are used as promotional items, collectible and commemorative items and may be bought and sold or traded by the general consuming public.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a token that allows designs to be included in many forms on the token that are unique to each casino gaming establishment or each promoter, advertiser or business that desires to sell or give away tokens. The designs include those designs that can be effected by minting or casting operations and designs that can be effected by printing operations. These combinations of designs permit a wide variety of tokens to be manufactured so that each casino gaming establishment, promoter, advertiser or business can use tokens that are distinctive to that establishment or business.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process of manufacturing tokens that allows a portion of the token to be made using traditional minting or casting operations so that designs can be included on the token that are customarily available through minting or casting operations. At the same time, the process of manufacturing allows a portion of the token to be made using traditional printing operations so that designs can be included on the token that are customarily available through printing operations. Designs that use multiple colors and shapes that cannot be created only by minting or casting operations but can be created by printing operations can easily be accomplished by the process of the present invention.
It is a feature of the present invention to combine, on a single token, designs that can be achieved by minting or casting operations with designs that can be achieved by printing operations. The printing operation can include multiple colors and sharper images that cannot be achieved by minting or casting operations. A protective coating is also applied to the token to preserve the appearance of the printed portion during use of the token.
It is an advantage of the present invention that unique and distinctive tokens can be created for each casino gaming establishment, promoter, advertiser or business so that each token is readily distinguishable from tokens used by other casino gaming establishments or businesses. The useful life of the tokens is improved and it is much more difficult to counterfeit the tokens. The tokens will have increased interest as collectibles and as promotional items because of the wide range of designs and indicia that can be utilized during the manufacturing of the tokens.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.
A token is manufactured using a combination of minting or casting operations and printing operations. The token comprises a metal base material that is minted or cast to the size and shape desired including embossed or debossed areas at selected locations on the token. In selected recessed or countersunk portions of the token there are provided thin disks of material capable of carrying printed material such as single-colored or multi-colored pictures or indicia. The imprinted disk portions of the token are covered with a protective coating and, optionally a second protective coating, that eliminates wear and tear on the printed areas of the token. Additionally or alternatively, the entire token can be covered with a protective coating to minimize wear and tear and preserve the unique designs carried by the token.